When two demon spawns collide
by Shockzone
Summary: Azazel and Trigon's as rulers is coming to an end, they send top minions to earth to bring them back to the underworld to take over their thrones. Meanwhile on earth, after the destruction of the Teen Titans, Raven is the new student in Bayville High and becomes friends with Kurt. Will they both be able to avoid their destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The meeting of two devils

Deep in the underworld ruled by two dangerous devils, Trigon was one of the rulers. His name brings nightmares throughout many worlds. His long time friend Azazel was another underworld ruler, he was extremely vicious, and kill anybody who stand in way of accomplishing his goal. The decides to have a meeting about unlocking their children true potential.

"Lord Trigon, Mater Azazel has arrived." The minion said.

"Of course, let him in." Trigon said.

"Trigon its been a long time." Azazel said.

"Of course it is, who why i called you in today right?" Trigon asked.

"I do, both our time is coming to an end, its time both our heirs to take over our thrones." Azazel replied.

"Yes, but keeping tabs on my daughter, has been difficult since the destruction of the Teens Titans, how about your son?" Trigun asked.

"He joined the X men in Bayville, New york, my former lover Mystique has been keeping an eye on him for a long while, she knows of his destiny, she is one of the obstacles i have to overcome before destroying the X men." Azazel replied.

"Its looks like we're in the same boat old friend." Trigon said.

"Yes, Lucias!" Azazel called for his top minion.

"You called master?" Lucias asked.

"The time is approaching, my son needs to know his true potential in the underworld, we fourteen days until then, you're enrolled in Bayville high as a Lucy Pinkerton." Azazel commanded.

"Yes, master i wont let you down." Lucias said.

"If any of the brotherhood or the X men gets in your way, don't hesitate to call for back up." Azazel said.

"Of course master, i let you down." Lucias disappears.

"Now its my turn, Marmaduke." Trigon called for his top minion.

"Yes lord Trigon." Marmaduke bows on his knees in front of his master.

"You will be partnered with Lucias, in bring back my daughter, so she could take her place on my throne." Trigon commanded his top minion.

"Yes my lord." Marmaduke said.

"You're the new the Bayville high student, Duke Rogers, Lucias is waiting for your arrival on earth." Trigon said.

"I wont let you down master." Marmaduke disappears to earth.

"This is to the beginning of our end." Azazel raises his glass for toast.

"Of course old friend." Trigon raises his glass.

**Meanwhile on Earth**

Raven is in the principal office waiting her class to schedule. Her only focus was trying to avoid her destiny. Ever since the destruction of her old the Teen Titans, she needed a change of scenery, she wasn't wearing her usual cloak unless she was fighting crime, she was jeans, a flowered t shirt and blue sneakers. Her hair was still the same. A student named Kurt Wagner sit down next to her.

"Hello new girl whats your name?" Kurt asked.

"Raven." Raven introduced herself.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, it is." Raven responded.

"I'm, sorry i have a mother who goes by that name." Kurt said.

"Oh really, i have no idea." Raven started laughing.

"Well have a shape shifting mother is bad, i have a devil father who expects me to follow his footsteps." Kurt said.

"My father the same i will be turning sixteen in two weeks." Raven said.

"Same here, i don't mean to asked this to soon, but who is your father?" Kurt asked while Raven looked for anybody was around.

"He goes by the name Trigon, who is yours?" Raven asked.

"Azazel, my mother did tell me my dad was a long time friend of Trigon, but i didn't believe her." Kurt said.

"Look, Kurt, i have super powers of my own, is anywhere where i can crash?" Raven asked.

Of course, the Xavier Institute, i m guessing you're not a mutant?" Kurt asked.

"Nope just an heiress of a devil, speaking with the heir of another devil." Raven said.

"Raven, here is your schedule, and welcome to Bayville High." Mr Kelly said.

"Thank you, Mr. Kelly, i m glad to be here, see around Kurt." Raven kisses Kurt on the cheek and leaves the office.

"Alright, Mr Wagner do have a issue to discus or you're just here to meet with the new girl again, if not go back to class." Mr Kelly.

Kurt grabs his bag and head back to class. Lucias and Marmaduke arrives at the office, to get their class schedule, their target had just left the office and went off to class. Marmaduke disguised himself as a tall muscular football jockey with blond hair and blue eyes. Lucias disguised herself as multi talented pop star with brown hair and green eyes.

"Well Marmaduke, they definitely was here not to long ago." Lucias said.

"Yes, they sure have" Marmaduke said.

"Ms Pinkerton, Mr Rogers here are your schedules, welcome to Bayville high." Mr Kelly said.

"Of course its a pleasure to be here." Lucias said.

"Yes, sir likewise." Marmaduke said.

"I hope you enjoy your time here." Mr Kelly said.

Lucias and Marmaduke grabs their schedule and head of to class. Kurt ran into his friends, and told her about the new girl he met in the principal's office.

"Kurt where you been, this whole time?" His sister rogue asked.

"Well, sis i met the new girl by the name of Raven." Kurt answered.

"Our mother is somewhere in this school?" Rogue asked.

"No, that Raven, this one is similar to me." Kurt said.

"How?" Rogue asked.

"Well you know I'm an heir to devil?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Rogue answered.

"Well she is the heiress of another devil, by the name of Trigon." Kurt said.

"Didn't our mother told us stories about him?" Rogue said.

"Yes, he is real enough for me to meet his daughter." Kurt said.

"You like this girl don't you bro." Rogue knew about his history with girls. First he dated Kitty, then Tabitha, Wanda and Amanda.

"I don't know yet." Kurt said.

"Just don't go break another girl's heart again." Rogue said.

"My last girl moved out of town remember?" Kurt said.

"Oh yeah that's right, well see you in class bro." Rogue said.

"OK sis." Kurt.

From a distance, Lucias sees her Kurt walking down back to his class, she goes to her class which was the same as Rogue.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, this is my first time writing a crossover of my two favorite cartoon in one story. Next chapter will posted later tonight or tomorrow. I wasn't sure how to do Kurt and Rogue's ascent so i given them both regular English voices, on my story X men evolution story i could stick with their original ascent.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting to know the new girl

In biology class, Raven introduces herself to the whole class, Mr. Simpson give her an empty seat right next to Kurt. She was starting to feel comfortable around, he was the first guy she had spoken with since she enrolled. Its her first day in school, she didn't have the textbook she needed, so end up sharing with Kurt.

"So Sir Wagner we meet again, thanks for sharing your textbook with me." Raven said.

"No worries, i show you where to get all your textbooks later." Kurt said.

"Thanks, that is nice of you." Raven said.

"Of course, i meant i asked you this, where are you really from?" Raven said.

"Well, i usually don't tell my business after meeting someone on the first day, but you're really cute, so i make an exception just this once, I'm really from another world called Azarath." Raven answered.

"Is that where you learned how to use your powers?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, while on earth, i could barely control my powers, a few months ago my father got inside my head, it caused the death of my former teammates, i needed to new begin a life, so that's why i enrolled here." Raven said.

"Where did you live this whole time?" Kurt asked.

"In a hotel, but i don't have the money to stay a little longer." Raven said.

"I tell you what, i take back to the institute, meet the professor and we could take from there." Kurt said.

"Thank you Kurt, you're so sweet." Raven plants a kiss on his cheek, all the boys were jealous."Looks like there is some tension going on here." Raven said.

"Yeah that's boys, you can look all you want." Kurt taunts the boys which caused Raven to laugh.

"You're a lot funnier than my old teammate Beast Boy." Raven said.

"Really you think?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, he always pops out of nowhere with the corniest jokes, but he did it when i was feeling down." Raven said in a sad tone.

"No worries, you will make new friends at no time in the institute, trust me." Kurt said.

"Alright, you two, eyes up front." Mr Simpson said.

"Yes sir." Kurt said.

**An hour later**

Kurt goes to his locker to his books for his next class. Lucias approaches him, without him realizing she was sent by his father to take him to the underworld. She introduces him without him suspecting a thing.

"Hello, I'm Lucy Pinkerton, as you can see, i am having with my locker." Lucias said.

"Of course, i am Kurt Wagner, and i don't mind helping you with that." Kurt opens Lucias locker with ease and move on to his next class."There you go, miss, i have to get to class now, nice meeting you." Kurt said.

"_That's him alright, i have only fourteen days to bring back, something tells me it wont be easy." Lucias thought to herself._

On his way to class, Kurt sees Raven surrounded by Duncan Matthew and his gang. Kurt just love beating those guys down, it always give him a major adrenaline rush. Kurt approaches the boys and escorts Raven away from the gang.

"Come on Wagner, don't be a spoil sport." Duncan said.

"Sorry, the new girl don't have time for you assholes." Kurt said.

Duncan makes an attempt to punch Kurt, Kurt blocks his fist and kicks him in the nose. One of his boys grabs Kurt from behind, Kurt manages to flip him over and lands a few punches. Another boy tries to kick him, but Raven cuts in, and lands a few kicks of her own. The two team up and takes down the rest Duncan's friends. Duncan once again, been humiliated by Kurt, but this his gang was taken down by the new girl.

"Wow that's was a rush." Raven said brushing off her jeans.

"They are nothing compare to the brotherhood?" Kurt said.

"I'm guessing they're just like them , but with superpowers." Raven said.

"Oh yeah but a lot tougher." Kurt said.

"I will i have to keep that in mind." Raven said.

"Don't worry you will see them during lunch, now lets head down to math class." Kurt said.

In math class, Raven takes a seat in front of Kurt. Sitting right next to her was Wanda Maximoff a.k.a the Scarlet Witch. Raven sensed that her and Kurt had a relationship in the past, but that didn't bother her at all. Sitting right next to Kurt was another new kid Duke Roger. Raven had no idea that Duke was sent to Earth by her father.

"Hey man, the names Duke Rogers, whats yours?" Marmaduke asked.

"Kurt Wagner." Introduces himself to the new kid.

"Is class any hard?" Marmaduke asked.

"Not really, you just have to look over the material multiple times." Kurt answered.

"OK cool." Marmaduke said.

"OK class we have two new students here today, will you please come in front of class and introduce your self?" Ms Mason asked.

"Hello everyone my name is Raven, it a pleasure to meet you all." Raven introduces herself to the class.

"Hey, everyone the name is Duke Rogers, its really an honor to be here." Marmaduke said.

"OK that's good, now please take your seat so we could get started." Ms Mason said.

"So new girl, how you like it here so far?" Wanda asked.

"I like it here." Raven said.

"That's good to hear." Wanda said while gazing at Kurt.

"Hey, Wanda are you OK?" Kurt asked.

"Oh it nothing, _now that Amanda is out of town for good now its my chance to get him back." Wanda thought to herself._

**Lunch time**

Kurt takes Raven to the cafeteria for lunch, he take her to his usual table with his friends. At the table was Scott Summer a.k.a Cyclops, he was the oldest of the X men at school. Next to him was a tall red haired girl named Jean Grey, was known to be the most talented girl at school. Next to her was a girl with brown ponytail named Kitty Pride a.k.a Shadowcat, she was Kurt's first girlfriend, she had just broken up with Lance Alvers a.k.a across from her was a girl with auburn hair with a white stripe named Rogue, she was Kurt adopted sister.

"Hey everyone this my new friend Raven." Kurt introduces herself the group.

"Hello Raven, it's like totally nice to meet you name is Kitty." Kitty said.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Kitty." Raven said.

"I like totally love those jeans." Kitty said.

"Don't mind her Raven, the name is Jean, this is Scott and this is Rogue, Kurt's sister. Jean introduces herself to the rest of the crew.

"It is really nice to meet you all." Raven said.

"So Raven, how do you like it here so far?" Scott asked.

"Meeting Kurt, beating up a group of jocks, meeting you guys." Raven answered.

"You beat up Duncan and his gang of jockeys?" Rogue asked.

"Well Kurt did most of it." Raven said.

"Of that brother of love taking those guys down." Rogue said.

"Hey I'm sitting right here you know." Kurt said.

"Oops sorry Kurt..." Raven felt someone's hands on her shoulders.

"Hey blue who is this girl, she is a real cutie." Tabitha asked.

This is Raven, Raven this is Tabitha Smith a.k.a Boom Boom."Kurt introduces

"Its nice meeting you." Raven said.

"Same here, listen blue lets hope you don't lose this one she is a real keeper." Tabitha said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kurt said.

"Whats with her?" Raven asked.

"Well we used to date, she was crazy along with anther girl i used to date." Kurt said.

"Wow you have quite a history." Raven said.

"You have no idea Raven.." Jean was interrupted by Kurt.

"Jean lets not get into that subject." Kurt said.

"Hey Kitty how you been?" Lance asked.

"What is it this time Lance?" Kitty asked.

"Just checking on you, seeing how you been?" Lance said.

"Well I'm fine Lance, thank you very much." Kitty said.

"This must be the new girl Wanda was talking about." Lance said.

"Wanda?" Raven sounded a little confused.

"That was the girl you was sitting next to at math." Kurt said.

"Another crazy girl Kurt used to date." Rogue said.

"Quit bringing up my past love lives." Kurt said.

"Who was that guy?" Raven asked.

"What was Lance Alvers a.k.a Avalanche, he is one of the member of the brotherhood i told you about earlier." Kurt said.

"Just stay out of their and everything will be fine." Jean informed Raven.

"Guys, I'm taking her to meet the professor later after i get her textbooks." Kurt said.

"What kind of powers we're talking about?" Scott asked.

"Well its hard to explain." Raven said.

"OK, there is no need to rush." Jean said.

"We have one more class to go." Kurt said.

"I'm looking forward to it." Raven said.

**I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. please take the time to review, and leave some advice if you have any.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting the Professor

After lunch was over Kurt escorts Raven to his favorite class of the day, History. It was weird how his favorite classes went by fast, while the boring classes went by two enters the room, Kurt sees his good friend Ray Crisp a.k.a Bersker. Raven immediately introduces herself to the electricity manipulating mutant. So far first day was going by smoothly, she grabs a seat right next Lucias.

"Hello, I'm Lucy Pinkerton, I'm new here." Lucias introduces herself.

"Hey there, I'm Raven, I'm new here to." Raven introduces herself right back.

"So how is your first day going so far." Lucias asked.

"Well i meet a cute boy in the principal office, Kurt Wagner." Raven answered.

"Kurt huh, i meet him earlier today, i had a little trouble with my locker, he helped me out with ease." Lucias said.

"He is a nice guy and pretty tough." Raven said whiling gazing at Kurt.

"Maybe you should ask him out." Lucias suggested.

"I don't know, maybe i should give more time." Raven said.

"There is no need to rush just give it some time." Lucias said.

"OK class its time to get started." Ms Mooney was the history teacher and the reason why most boys loved being her class. She was the most gorgeous teacher in the whole school, only 24 years of age which makes her the youngest teacher in the whole school."Please take out your homework from yesterday." The class takes out their history homework and goes over the work.

"She seem really nice." Raven said.

"Yes, that's why i love having history for my last class." Kurt said.

Raven let loose a small giggle, she never met anyone that was cool, and tough. For some reason he reminded her of her old leader Robin in so many ways. Never backing down from a fight was a major trait that Raven sees in him.

"I'm sorry i forgot, we have two new students, Raven and Lucy Pinkerton, please students make them feel comfortable." Ms Mooney said.

"The only way possible is getting rid of ladies man of Mr Wagner." Ray's comment caused the girls to blush real heavy.

"I will remember that in training." Kurt started to laugh a little.

"OK, you two its time to look over the homework." Ms Mooney instructed.

"I'm going to enjoy being at this school." Raven said.

History has finally ended, Kurt take Raven to the library to get her textbooks. Lucas and Marmaduke follows them, they take a seat together watching their every.

"Hello Mr Stein." Kurt greets himself.

"Kurt Wagner, what a surprise, finally come to pay your due?" Mr Stein asked.

"Of course, but first i have to get some textbooks for the new girl Raven." Kurt said.

"Hello there, if you hang around this kid to much, you will become crazy like he is." Mr Stein said.

"Ha ha very funny Mr Stein." Kurt said.

"I'm just kidding, he is a real cool guy, there is always a moment worth spending when he is around, now about those textbooks, i just some textbooks to those students over there." Mr stein points towards Lucias and Marmaduke's direction."Well Raven please wait here, I'll be right back." Mr Stein give Raven a set of textbooks."OK you're all set, just place them in your locker and you're to go, Kurt you owe $25." Mr Stein.

"OK." Kurt pays Mr Stein his due."Lets take these books to your locker OK." Kurt said.

"Sure." Raven grabs Kurt's arm and walks with to his locker.

"You do know your combination?" Kurt asked.

Raven pulls out her locker combination and gives it to Kurt, he shows her how to open her locker."Thanks i was having trouble earlier, but i didn't wanted to be late on my first day." Raven blushes a little bit.

"Its OK, i was the same way on my first day." Kurt said.

"Kurt i just have a favor, before we go to the institute can take to my hotel to get my stuff?" Raven asked.

"Of course, in fact lets head there now." Kurt and Raven heads outside to Kurt's car blue Toyota.

"You love the color blue?" Raven asked.

"Yep, i get it from my mother, trust me on this." Kurt said.

Kurt drives off to the hotel Raven was staying, his mother Mystique disguised as raven in the tree watches over her son. Down below she sees Marmaduke and Lucias transforms to their true selves. She transforms to her true self and confronts the two demons.

"Well well, it looks like Azazel has finally let loose his little puppy." Mystique said.

"Mystique, my master told me i might have a chance running into you." Lucias said.

"You know this women?" Marmaduke asked.

"Unfortunately, she is my master's former lover, and the mother of my target." Lucias said.

"I'm glad you remember, and you must have been sent here to retrieve that girl who is with my son." Mystique said.

"Yeah, so what?" Marmaduke said.

"Careful, Kurt may have my master's powers, but he inherits his fighting skills from this women, getting into combat with her is real suicide, just back down for now." Lucias said.

"If you say so." Marmaduke backs down.

"I don't who this thing is, but at least he know what to expect if he wants to live." Mystique transform into a raven and fly off.

"I will go back home for now, my master will know to handle her, can you manage by yourself for a while?" Lucias asked.

"Of course." Marmaduke teleports back to the underworld.

Kurt and Raven arrives at the hotel she was staying, they up to her room and get her stuff. Kurt receives a phone call from Scott, it sounded really urgent.

"Hello Scott whats the matter?" Kurt asked.

_"Whats the matter is everybody is waiting to meet your new friend, that's whats the matter." Scott responded._

"You almost gave me a heart attack, i thought there was an actual emergency." Kurt said.

_"It was the only way to reach you, anyways where are you now?" Scott asked._

"I'm at the hotel where Raven is staying, I'm just getting her then I'll be on my back." Kurt said.

_"OK, just hurry home." Scott hangs up his phone._

"Who was that Kurt?" Raven asked.

"That was Scott, everyone waiting to meet you." Kurt said.

"Its always so nice to see my son happy." Mystique was sitting on the ledge of a window.

"Oh man." Kurt face palms himself.

"Who is this women?" Raven asked.

"Remember when i mentioned about a shape shifter in the principal's office and how i love the color blue?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Raven said.

"This is Raven a.k.a Mystique, she is my mother." Kurt said.

"Wow, blue does run in the family." Raven said.

"I like this one, how do always get the good ones, oh yeah from your father." Mystique said.

"Please mother don't mention him around me." Kurt said.

"OK fine son, but first since you're taking her to the institute we mines as well get this over with." Mystique walks up to her son and switches off his image inducer revealing his true self.

"Mother, i was waiting until i got back to the institute." Kurt said.

"Cool, i don't which is better your human self or true self, either way you're still the same boy that made me fell comfortable all day. Raven plants another kiss on Kurt cheeks.

"See Kurt, there wasn't a single girl who resist your demon looks, before i go those two new students Lucy and Duke be careful around them you two." Mystique shifts back into a raven and fly off to her house.

"Wow, she can be a mother when she wants to." Raven said.

"Yeah, she may hates the X men, but my sister and I are the only one she truly cares for." Kurt said.

"Oh. i think its time to get going." Raven said.

"You're right, let go." Kurt grabs Raven luggage and leaves the hotel.

**Twenty minutes later**

Kurt and Raven arrives at the institute with the whole mansion waiting for them in the main hall. Everybody was super excited to meet the new girl in town.

"Hey guys its about time you guys show up, hello I'm Bobby Drake, but could call be Iceman." The ice manipulating mutant introduces himself.

"Its a pleasure Iceman, I'm Raven." Raven introduces herself.

"See, she hasn't been here for that long, and she is already calling me by my codename." Bobby was starting to feel cocky.

An girl wearing a yellow jacket approaches Bobby."Bobby put a sock in it, don't mind he just to cocky for his own age, the name is Jubilation Lee, but you could call me Jubilee for short." The plasmoid manipulating mutant introduces herself.

"Its a pleasure, the name is Raven." Raven introduces herself.

The youngest boy of the new mutant was being chased by a dog, the two was running laps around Raven which caused her to trip. The two stopped running around, the dog shift into a teenage girl with auburn hair, wearing a green shirt and blue jeans.

"I'm so sorry about that lassie." Rahne gives Raven a helping hand."I'm Rahne Sinclair, but who could call me Wolfbane, this is Jamie Madroxx, we like to call him Multiple." Rahne introduces herself and Jamie.

"Its a pleasure meeting you Raven, sorry about tripping you." Jamie said.

"Its OK, don't worry about it." Raven said.

"This must be the new kid i am dying to meet." Ororo Munroe the weather witch known as Storm approaches Raven."Hello the name is Ororo Munroe, you can call me Storm, i hope these two didn't cause any trouble." Ororo Munroe turns her attention towards Rahne and Jamie.

"No, not at all." Raven said.

"I know they could be a hand full but they know what game they're should take place outside." Ororo said.

_Sniff Sniff _"This that new blood i smell." Logan a.k.a Wolverine was the toughest instructor in the institute."Well kid the names Logan, you can call me Wolverine." Logan introduces his self.

"My name is Raven." Raven introduces herself.

"OK now that we all met the new girl, now its time for her to get settled, I'm Charles Xavier, Scott and the others had told me so much about you, I'm sure you will like it here." Xavier said.

"Thank you so much sir, its pleasure to be here." Raven said.

"No problem, why don't you take her to your room for now." Xavier said.

"Yes, Professor." Kurt grabs Raven bags and heads to his room.

"So, Charles what kinds of powers are we talking about here?" Logan asked

"Well, its hard to explain, she multiple abilities, but i sensed she isn't from this world, but lets just have her get settle for now." Charles said.

"Guess we have to find out more when she is ready, hows the porcupine?" Logan asked.

"Do you mean Evan, according to Hank he should fine by tomorrow." Ororo responded.

"That's good to hear Ororo." Xavier said.

Kurt helps Raven unpacks her belongings, after she was settled, Raven started opening up to Kurt."Kurt there is some things i need to tell you, my original birthplace is another dimension called Azarath, its was where i was trained by monks to control my powers which controlled by emotions." Raven said.

"OK, I'm guessing its not safe to make you mad, I'm the same way to." Kurt said.

"Its been so many hours we known each other, we already have so much in common, our true demons unleaches when get angry." Raven said.

"Yeah, the funny thing is, i could barely remember once i'm back to normal." Kurt said.

"We're not so different, i know i have show off my abilities, but as long i have you by my side, there is no worry." Raven and Kurt makes out for a couple of minutes, then return to unpacking the rest of her stuff.

"How about we go out for a movie later this week?" Raven asked.

"Sure its a date." Kurt said.

_"I havent been in this institute for that long, and i just asked a boy out, this is the best day of my life so far." Raven thought to herself._

**I know this is the longest chapter i have ever done, but i hope you enjoyed it.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Urgent news and gym class

Meanwhile in the underworld, Lucias reports to Azazel about her encounter with Mystique. Azazel didn't expect his top minion to run into his former so soon. He wasn't to worry about at all, he made her what she is today, thanks to his training.

"So what now master?" Lucias asked.

"No need to worry, you're doing an excellent job keeping eye on him, just remember there is only thirteen days left, my heir will be the new underworld demon of this realm, now return to earth and continue keeping an watching over him." Azazel commanded.

"Yes master." Lucias teleports back to earth.

"My dear Raven do i have a surprise for you." Azazel plants an evil smirk on his face.

Its midnight Raven is the library with Kurt and the professor, Raven was discussing her abilities with the professor. The professor was pretty intrigued with Raven's for some reason couldn't sleep, so came to the library for support.

"Azarath, was where you learned how to control your abilities?" Xavier asked.

"Yes, when i came upon earth, i ended in Jump City, where i teamed with a group of superheroes called the Teen titans, a few months ago my father somehow gotten into my head, my powers went out of control, it even caused the deaths of my former teammates." Raven said.

"I thought the elf goes berserk when he gets angry." Logan said.

"Well Raven, my only suggestion to train in your home world when needed, I don't wont any training sessions that will cause your powers to go out of control, you can take Kurt with you for support." Xavier said.

"Thanks professor." Kurt was real excited to train with Raven.

"Just make sure neither of you are late for breakfast and school." Xavier said.

"OK Professor, I'm going to bed now." Raven said

"Off to bed you two to." Xavier said.

"Now what Chuck?" Logan asked.

"Well her powers are based on emotions, if any chance she let loose on her emotions, things could get quite dangerous." Xavier said.

"Sending her to her homeland with the elf?" Logan asked

"She needs a quiet environment for her to concentrate, by having Kurt around , she wont be there by herself." Xavier said.

"OK, Chuck i totally trust you on this one." Logan said.

It is five o clock in the morning, Raven was in blue cloak, while Kurt was in his X men suit. Raven opens a portal leading them back to her home, Kurt enters the portal and follows exiting out of the portal, Kurt stepped into a peaceful dimension known as Azarath.

"Welcome Kurt to my home, the realm of Azarath." Raven said with a smile.

"This place is amazing, so beautiful and peaceful." Kurt complimented.

"Thanks, this is where i go whenever i need some peace and quiet." Raven guides Kurt to a temple where she does her meditation."OK Kurt this where you and i will do our training, meditation is the key of true self control of our emotions." Raven informs Kurt. Kurt immediately get into the meditation position, Raven takes his hands and guides him."Now Kurt, just close your eyes and repeat what i say,** Azarath Metrion** **Zinthos.**"Raven said.

"Before we get started are we still up for a movie tonight?" Kurt asked

"Of course, now lets get started, we don't want to miss breakfast." Raven said.

"You're right." Kurt closes his eye and repeated Raven's phrase."**Azarath Metrion Zinthos**." Kurt and Raven repeated the phrase for quite some time.

"That's right, now clear all your thoughts, from all negativity, and focus on all positive." Raven instructed.

Kurt did exactly what instructed, he now had a clear mind. It is now seven o clock, the two teens return to the institute for breakfast. Raven decides to take a quick shower. As she heads to the bathroom she bumps into a huge furry mutant.

"Good morning you must the new girl, I'm Hank McCoy, but you can call me Beast." The blue furry mutant introduces himself.

"Hello my name is Raven, its nice to meet you." Raven said.

"Well, breakfast is almost ready so get to do what you have to do and meet the others downstairs." Beast said.

"Thank you Beast." Raven reaches the bathroom, she turns on the showers and steps right in the tub.

**Ten minutes later**

Raven goes downstairs for some breakfast, she grabs a plate and filled it with a couple of pancakes. She grabs a next to Kurt, who was speaking with Evan Daniels, Ororo's nephew the known as Spike.

"Evan this is the new girl Raven." Kurt introduces the two teens.

"Hey man, the others told me a lot about you." Evan said.

"Likewise, so what they call you?" Raven asked.

"Spike." Evan responded.

"Kurt what is your code name, you never told me." Raven said.

"It's Nightcrawler." Kurt responded.

"Nightcralwer, your sounds the best of all." Raven said.

"No fair man, every single girl you around here always says that." Evan sounded real jealous as most boys in the institute (except Scott).

"Well, girls loves the fuzzy dude." Kurt's last coment caused the girls including Raven to blush.

"So man we're up for bastelball later?" Bobby asked.

"Sorry, guys i have movie plans with the new girl." Kurt said.

"That's it i'm through with this guy." Ray and the other guy were frustrated.

"Come on guys there is room filled with girls here, there is no reason to be frustrated. Kurt said.

"Yeah Bobby, why can't we ever go out somewhere?" Jubilee asked.

"I dont know." Bobby said.

"Raven, can i have him?" Jubilee and the other girls rushes up to Kurt, trying to gain attention from the other guys but it was no use.

"Don't worry girls, the boys will break out their shells like i have." Kurt said.

"Kurt and Scott are the only cool guys around here, you're so lucky new girl. Amara said.

"If things dont work out between you two, can i have him?" Rahne asked Raven with a blush on her face.

"We'll see, you must be truly popular around here." Raven said.

"I been used to it, the guys are just late bloomers." Kurt said.

Rogue comes downstairs with some gym clothes for Raven."Here i totally forget we have gym today, here are some gym clothes, they are clean and they should be able to fit." Rogue passes Raven her gym clothes.

"Thank you Rogue." Raven said.

"Isn't she the best younger sister you can ask for?" Kurt asked.

"Wow, you're to have her when needed." Raven said.

"Come on you to its time for school." Ororo said.

Kurt and Raven gets into the car, and drives off to school, When they arrived they head to the Gym for p.e. Raven heads to locker room and changes into her new gym clothes, when she goes back to the gym all the guys were giving her dirty looks. Kurt give the guys some major death glares, all the guys knew what Kurt was capable of.

"OK class, its Friday you now what that means, DODGE BALL, Wagner, Rogers you guys are captain." Coach Henderson said while the rest of the class stood in a straight line.

"OK i pick Raven." Kurt said.

"Pinkerton." Duke called.

"Alvers." Kurt called.

"Thanks for giving me a shot." Lance said.

"Just don't trouble for the team." Kurt said.

"You have my word." Lance said.

Kurt and Duke has their team, each time goes to their side of the gym. Coach Henderson places six ball in the middle of the blows his whistle,it is now game time. Kurt's team rushes for a ball, Kurt, Lance and Raven grabs a ball. A member of Duke's team throws a ball at Raven, but she dodges and throws the ball right back and get him out. Lance throws the ball at Duke, he dodges and aim for Lance, but Kurt tosses a ball out of Lance's direction and manages to get Duke out. Pinkerton aims for Kurt, Raven intercepts and catches the ball causing Pinkerton to be out. Kurt and his team manages to get the rest of Duke's team, giving them the win.

"Wow that was good guys, great teamwork." Duke congratulates him.

"Thanks, you guys didn't so bad yourselves." Kurt said.

"Good out there Wagner, you and your girl are not bad." Lance said.

"Thanks Alvers." Kurt was super surprise to be praised by his enemy.

"Good game, that was quite a thrill." Raven said.

"It was, are you familiar with basketball?" Kurt said.

"A little." Raven said.

"Come on i show how to play." Raven said.

Raven and Kurt grabs a basketball, Lucias and Marmaduke are having a chat of their own.

"So what are you going to about that woman from yesterday." Marmaduke asked.

"My master will deal with her, he just want me to continue my mission." Lucias answered.

"Remember what your mother said about those two." Raven said.

"I know thought there was something strange about them, but knowing my mother nothing gets by her." Kurt starts showing Raven how to shoot a ball, she manages to learn the sport really quick.

**I was planning on writing about their movie night in this chapter, but that will the next chapter i promise, so please review in the meantime.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Movie night

After gym class was over, Raven and Kurt's day was the same as always, beating up Duncan and his gang,Lance trying to make up with Kitty and Marmaduke and Lucias still keeping on eye on the teens, but to today was different. Marmaduke and Lucias decides to hang out with the X men, trying to get to know them a little better. Kurt and Raven kept their guard up at all times, they were very suspicious about them.

"Hey how are guys doing today?" Lucias asked.

"Fine, who are you guys?" Jean asked.

"I'm Lucy Pinkerton, and this is my long lost Duke Rogers." Lucy introduces herself and Duke.

"What's up guys." Marmaduke.

"Well do guys like to sit?" Scott asked.

"Sure, why thank you." Lucias and Duke grabs a seat.

"You are new here?" Kitty asked.

"We sure are." Duke asked.

"You mentioned him being your long lost brother, what happened?" Scott asked.

"Many years ago, we were on a family vacation in Florida, on our way back we got caught in a bad storm, we got separated and lost our mother, i was living with my dad, 3 years later we were reunited, and we have been inseparable ever since." Lucy said.

"Wow, that is really amazing, you two inspire me." Kitty said.

"There is no need for all that guys." Duke said.

_"What the hell are they up to?" Kurt whisper to Raven._

_"I don't know, but we have to keep our guard up at all times." Raven whispers back._

"OK guys that is our story, but we have to go."Duke said while dumping his tray.

"Well ok we should hangout sometime." Kitty said.

"That's fine, i guess." Lucy said.

"You two haven't said a single word through out lunch what's with that?" Even asked.

"There is something that is not right with i can fell." Kurt said.

"Same here." Raven said.

The lunch bell has rung, lunch time was over and everybody went back to their classes. Marmaduke and Lucias was confronted by a few members of the brotherhood. The first was a huge teen with the strength of 1000 men named Fred Dukes a.k.a Blob. Another member with silver hair with super speed, Wanda's twin brother Pietro Maximoff a.k.a Quicksilver. The last member had really bad hygiene the tear up your nose Todd Tolansky Toad.

"So newbies what were guys doing hanging with the X geeks?" Toad asked.

"Why are you so concerned mortal?" Marmaduke asked.

"If you want to hang with a real crowd, hang with us." Pietro said.

"Sorry, but we'll pass." Lucias said while transforming into her true self.

"What the hell are you guys?" Blob asked.

"What never seen a demon before?" Marmaduke said.

"This one has a similar appearance as blue boy." Toad noticed.

"Now lets show them what we can do." Lucias said.

Marmaduke and Blob compared their srengths, but Marmaduke was superior, he threw Blob out the nearest exit, and he lands on principals Kelly's car. Lucias was having no trouble at all, her and Quicksilver was throwing punches, the way Lucias was teleporting, Quicksilver couldn't keep up with the demon. Toad stands to the side to stay out of the way, Quicksilver had once lost to a female teleporter, who fights exactly like Kurt, but much dirtier.

"Ugh, i cant feel my body." Quicksilver said.

"Wow you guys are pretty tough, you really need some new leadership." Lucias said.

"We sure do, ever since our battle with Apocalypse, our old leader abandoned us, two of our own members barely interact with us." Toad said.

"Looks like you need a back bone." Lucias said.

"_These guys may have some use to us. Marmaduke said._

_"I was just thinking the same thing." Lucias said._

"Come on boys lets get out of here." Quicksilver said.

"Lets head back to class." Marmaduke said.

"Sure." Lucias and Marmaduke transforms back their human forms and head back to class.

Hours has gone by, school was finally over. The X kids has went home back to the institute, when they arrived the professor had a couple of guest waiting for both Raven and Kurt. The two teens follows him to the library, when they entered the library Mystique and another women wearing a white cloak was waiting for them.

"Raven, its so good to see." Arella said.

"Mother." Raven said hugging her mother.

"What no love for me son?" Mystique asked.

"OK mother." Kurt walks up to his mother and hugs her.

"That is more like it." Mystique said kissing her son on his forehead.

"What brings the both of you here?" Raven asked.

"Its your fathers, they are up to something really big, Mystique here had encountered their top minions the other day." Arella said.

"What is the best thing for us to do?" Raven said.

"Use your true strength, use it against them, but you must not take over the throne." Arella said.

"We she should talk this over at dinner tonight." Mystique suggested.

"Sorry mother, but Raven and I have our plans tonight." Kurt said.

"My little girl has finally found someone special." Arella said.

"Oh boy." Mystique said.

"What the matter?" Arella asked.

"Your daughter will have a chance of becoming number 5." Mystique answered.

"Number 5." Arella said.

"Yeah my son here has a history with girls." Mystique said.

"So, he is experienced." Arella said.

"I know where this going." Kurt said.

"I could tell, this is not his first time." Mystique said.

Out of nowhere, Raven started blushing."I'm not your first, well i could consider you mines." Raven said.

"Thanks a lot mother." Kurt said with embarrassment.

"Son take pride with your skill." Mystique said.

"Well i have to get back to Azarath, Kurt please go easy on my daughter, it should be special." Arella said opening back to her home.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kurt said.

"I'll have to get going to, these should be useful to you." Mystique hands her son a couple of condoms.

"Mother, its our first date." Kurt said.

"You might not know, you were extremely lucky with the other girls before her." Mystique said.

"See around you mother." Kurt said.

"See you around Mystique." Raven said.

"Same here." Mystique shifting into a raven and fly out the window.

"That was pretty awkward." Raven said.

"Why would she give these so soon?" Kurt turning attention to Raven who was blushing really hard."Maybe we should change for tonight." Kurt said.

"Yep." Raven said following Kurt upstairs.

**An half an hour later**

Kurt and Raven changed into a different outfit and drives out to the they arrived at the ticket booth, Kurt purchased two tickets for _Bloody Terror 2._ It has said to be the scariest and gory movie ever made, the two teens had a thing for horror movies. They went to the concession stand and purchased their snack for the movie. They took their right next to each other in the back. The theater was empty, not that many people had the guts to watch a film like this. The movie has started, Kurt has his arm around Raven, for reason Raven was feeling hot. It was really dark,Raven and Kurt starts making out of the blue, to distracted from watching the film, the two teens started to get a little intimate. Kurt had his hands on Raven's hips, not giving a damn about the move. Kurt and Raven continues to make out through out the whole movie.

"Wow you are one hell of a kisser, we could have gone all the if we wanted to." Raven said.

"True, but i go nowhere beyond second base on the first date." Kurt said.

"So, will you have the honor of becoming my first boyfriend?" Raven asked.

"Of course baby. Kurt and Raven continues where they left.

**The movie scene was a little more than i expected, but i decided to make it pg-13, I hope you enjoyed my lasted chapter. The next chapter will be posted this are appreciated.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Spilling the beans

When Rave and Kurt returned from the movies, a few of the guy was just dying to hear some stories. The girl was in one room, the guys was in another room, just chatting. When it came to first dates, Kurt was expected to spill all the beans.

"OK dude what happened in the the theater tonight?" Ray asked.

"Nothing happened." Kurt answered.

"You're lying, i can tell by how red your face is." Roberto said.

"Seriously dude, you went through this four other girls." Bobby said.

"OK fine, we kissed and made out." Kurt said.

"I call bullshit on that, you're face is as red as my eyes right now." Scott said.

"Let me guess, you paid no mind to the movie, made out with the girl, she asked you if she can become your girlfriend, what i am missing." Even said.

"You forgot about reaching second base in the dark." Roberto reminded Evan.

"Oh yeah." said.

"OK you guys, you caught me, you guys really need to find a girl of your own, Scott and I are the only enjoying ourselves if you catch my drift." Kurt said.

"Kurt was all that necessary?" Scott said.

"Yeah, we're in a room, with brothers, its our duties to teach them everything we know about women." Kurt answered.

"Big brother Kurt, I'm in need of some advice." Jamie said.

"Kurt, you're the only one who had experience in this field." Scott said.

"So how can i get a girl to notice me?" Jamie asked.

"No its not about the girl noticing you, what it takes is confidence, approach her with confidence, all it that takes." Kurt said.

"Thanks Kurt." Jamie said.

"Now for the rest of you, each of you is going to take my advice and go out there and find a girl of your own, tomorrow we're going to the mall to share my magic." Kurt said.

"OK fine." All the boys said.

"I thought you're having dinner with your tomorrow?" Scott asked.

"No that's tomorrow night." Kurt said.

Meanwhile in the Jean's room, all the girls was waiting to hear about Raven's first date with Kurt. She was feeling really nervous, she had never been in this situation before.

"OK girl spill it." Tabitha said.

"Well we watched a very scary movie, and i got a little to scared and he held me in his arms." Raven said.

"Nope, i know what happened, you two was sitting in the theater not giving a damn about the movie, made out and he reached second base with you." Kitty said.

"What the hell, how did you know?" Raven asked.

"Tabitha and I went through the same thing with him." Kitty said.

"He is a fun guy to be with, trust me on this one, when your time time come, he will go go extremely easy on you, i never my first time." Tabitha said.

"Tabitha, is there any else we can talk about other than those stories?" Amara said.

"Yea her experience it on her own like we did." Kitty said.

"Lets move on to different subject, did you asked him to be your girlfriend?" Jubilee asked.

"Yes i did." Raven answered.

"Uh oh we have number 5 is in the house!" Tabitha yelled.

"Well i met numbers 1,2,3, but what happened to number 4?" Raven said.

"Oh you mean Amanda, she was super cool and nice." Rahne said.

"Really what happened between those two?" Raven asked.

"Ever since mutants has been revealed to the world people were terrified of us, our friends at school turned against us, Amanda was the only who didn't." Jean said.

"One night Amanda invited him to dinner to meet her parent, until Toad crashed their dinner, stealing his image inducer trying to impress his third ex Wanda." Amara continued.

"After Kurt secret was revealed, her forbidden to see him, they kept dating anywhere, one day she came home her parents had photos of her and Kurt dating, they sent somebody to follow them around, she was forced to move to another part of New york." Rahne finished the story.

"Wow that's deep." Raven said.

"Kurt is the coolest guy around, one time during my first year at Bayville, a group of bullies kept teasing about my ascent, Kurt stepped in and beat them all down." Rahne said.

**Flashback**

**Rahne** **was on her way to her algebra class, until a group of boys started messing her.**

**"Where you going Missy?" Bully 1 asked.**

**"Headed to my next class lads." Rahne said.**

**"Are you Irish?" Bully 2 asked.**

**"No you bastards, I'm Scottish. Rahne yelled.**

**"What who you're yelling at Missy." Bully 3 knocks down her books.**

**"Asshole." Rahne was furious and kicks the boy in his face.**

**"You're dead now." Bully 1charges at Rahne, but was tackled by Kurt.**

**"We're have a problem here boys?" Kurt asked.**

**"Oh shit its Wagner!" Bully 2 yelled.**

**"Now you're going to get it." Kurt cracked his knuckles, he starts punching Bully 2 tries to charge at Kurt, but he got kicked in the head by Rahne. Bully 3 tries to run, but Rahne stops him and throws some punches of her own.**

**"Don't mess with the Scottish girl." Rahne said giving the bully one last kick to face.**

**"Mess with her again and it's me you have to deal with." Kurt said.**

**"OK fine whatever you say." The bullies said.**

**"Now apologize to the girl." Kurt demanded.**

**"We're sorry for messing with you and teasing you about your ascent." The bullies pleaded.**

**"You're guys so sweet, now get of here." Rahne said.**

**"Yes ma'am." The three bullies went of their sight.**

**"Thanks Kurt, i owe you." Rahne said.**

**"No need, just be careful, there are guys here who are a lot meaner than them." Kurt warns her.**

**"Thanks i will keep that in mind." Rahne said.**

**Flashback ends**

"We have been this close ever since." Rahne said.

"He must really have a reputation. Raven said.

"Not just as the toughest guy in this manision, but also as the ultimate sex stud." Tabitha said while blushing really hard.

"Tabitha, enough of that." Jean said.

"I can't help myself around him." Tabitha said.

"Control yourself girl." Amara said.

"Anyway, Raven, who are in one hell of a journey with him." Kitty said.

"I think i can handle it." Raven said.

"Raven, we'll like to wish you tons of luck with him." Kitty said.

"Thanks guys." Raven said.

"Now who wants some Cheese puffs?" Jubilee opening a bag of Cheese puffs.

"Don't hog them all like last time." Jean said.

"_My very first date, with the greatest boy in this institute, I'm going to love it here." Raven thought to herself._

**That is the newest chapter, i hope you enjoyed it. Review are always welcome.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hanging out at mall and Saturday night dinner

Kurt and the boys decides to hangout at the mall for a while, the main purpose of their trip was for Kurt to teach them how to talk to girl. It is always funny how Kurt manages to get tons of girls, it was time for him to share his magic.

"OK boys, it's time for guys to learn how to speak to a women." Kurt said.

"This is something I'm going to enjoy." Sam said.

"I don't know dude, we're not like you at all, we're just hopeless." Bobby said.

Kurt slaps him upside on his head."Listen guys its that kind of talk is preventing you from finding your special lady." Kurt said.

"OW man you hit hard." Bobby said.

"It was meant to knock some sense into you, now listen Bobby there is a hottie right there that has your name all over." Kurt said.

"What do i do?" Bobby said.

"Just talk to her with confidence and just go with the flow." Kurt said pointing to near the food court.

Bobby has finally found the courage and goes up to girl and talk her."Hello there like those boots who are wearing." Bobby said.

"Oh thank you, not that many people has complimented me on my boots, I'm Ashley Smith." Ashley introduces herself.

"Hey my name is Bobby Drake, are you here by your self?" Bobby asked.

"I'm here with a few of my friends, here they come now." Three girls walk towards and his new friend.

"Hello girls." Bobby said.

"Guys, this my new friend Bobby Drake, Bobby this Beverly, Sue, and Andrea." Ashely introduces Bobby to her friends.

"So you finally made a move Bobby." Andrea said.

"You know him already?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah he is in my third period algebra class, he always having a problem when it comes to expressing his feelings." Andrea said.

"Enough was enough, it was time for me to come out of my shell." Bobby said.

"That is what i like to see in a guy, by any chance are you by yourself?" Sue asked.

"No its just me and a few of my friends." Bobby answered.

"Cool, why don't we meet them?" Beverly asked.

"OK sure." Bobby escorts Ashley and her friends back to where the other guys were sitting.

"Wow look that, Bobby bought some new friends over, one for each of you, good luck to each of you." Kurt said.

"Hey where are you going?" Roberto said.

"Just have confidence in yourselves, just go with the flow, just don't do anything you will regret." Kurt walks off on his own.

"Hello guys, this is Ashley, Beverly, Sue, and Andrea." Bobby introduces the girls to the boys.

"Hey girls I'm Ray, this is Roberto and Sam." Ray introduces the boys to the girls.

"Where did Kurt go?" Bobby asked.

"He ran off somewhere, we're on our own dude." Roberto said.

"That figures." Bobby said.

"So boys why don't we grab a bite to eat so we could know each other better." Sue suggested.

"Sure, why not pizza on us." Roberto said.

"That is cool with us." Beverly said.

The boys bought a large pizza pie for them and the girls. Jubilee, Rahne and Amara was doing some shopping, they spot the boys at the food court and each was furious.

"What the hell are those boys doing with them?" Jubilee asked.

"They could chat with humans girl, but not with us." Rahne said.

"Lets ruin their fun, maybe they would talk to us more." Amara suggested.

Jubilee and the other heads to the boy's table to rain on their parade."Hello Bobby." Jubilee said.

"Oh shit, what are girls doing here?" Ray asked.

"Well you ran off instead of shopping with us." Amara said.

"How can you cheat on all us?" Rahne asked.

"You guys are already taken?" Sue asked.

"Super slick boys." Andrea said.

"Lets get out of here girls." Ashley and the other three girls leaves.

"So boys did you have your fun?" Amara asked.

"What the hell girls?" Bobby asked.

"You could speak with human girls, but not with us."Rahne said.

"Now boys here is your chance, lets all hang out." Jubilee said.

"OK guys now what?" Ray asked.

"Like we have choice, its to break from all of our shells." Roberto said.

"Come on Sam." Amara wraps her arm around Sam's arm.

"Oh man this was quite a Saturday afternoon." Sam said.

"No kidding, we mines as well make the best of it." Bobby said, out of nowhere Jubilee kisses Bobby on his lips."What was that for?" Bobby said.

"So no other girl will be the owner of your heart, but me."Jubilee kisses Bobby again.

"Now what guys?" Roberto asked.

"Lets go have some fun, consider this our first date boys." Rahne said holding Roberto's arm.

Kurt comes back with a couple bags from _Gamestop_."So boys i guess i was a little to late, what happened? Kurt asked.

"They had happened." Ray was referring to Jubilee and the girls.

"I smell that Kurt played a major part in this." Rahne said.

"We have to thank you." Amara said.

"What for?" Kurt asked.

"Thanks to that stunt you pulled, we were able to the guys of our dreams." Jubilee added.

"Guys what are they talking about?" Kurt asked.

"Well, lets just say the girls had made us all official." Booby answered.

"Ok that was not part of the plan, are guys willing to make your relationships last?" Kurt asked.

"We minds as well make the best of it." Roberto said.

"My work here is done, now enjoy your first dates boys." Kurt said.

Hours has gone by, the boys and the girls were enjoying themselves at the mall. From hitting the arcades, to eating pizza again, they decides to go back to the institute and watch a Saturday movie. Kurt and Raven was in the main hall, dressed up for their Saturday night dinner with their mothers. Arella opens a portal, leading her to the institute's main hall, she was dressed in a white gown. Mystique shows disguised as a hour glass shaped woman wearing a blue gown.

"Wow look at all of you." Mystique said.

"You look fantastic yourself." Arella complimented.

"Can we get this dinner over with please?" Kurt asked.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Raven asked.

"Because something is bound to go wrong, trust me on this." Kurt answered.

"Don't worry Kurt, everything will be fine." Raven said.

"That's was ex number 4 said." Kurt said.

"If i remember correctly, it was all Toad's fault, i had to stomp his ass." Mystique said.

"Yeah, and their house ended up being destroyed." Kurt said.

"OK guys shall we on our way." Arella said.

"Oh yes, we should be late." Raven said.

"Come guys lets go." Mystique said.

Mystique and the others went outside to Mystique's new Chevy Malibu."OK you guys get in, Kurt you ride up front with mommy." Mystique said sitting in the driver's seat.

"The sooner the better." Kurt said.

Mystique drive off to her favorite Italian restaurant, _Del Paso. _When they arrived, the four super powered being grab a seat at a table. Kurt sat next to Raven, Arella sat across from her daughter, and Mystique sat across from her son.

"So you two, how was the movies last night?"Arella asked.

"It was good." Raven said.

"I don't think so, you reached second base with her didn't you?" Mystique asked.

"Seriously, mom?" Kurt asked.

"This is what you meant, earlier." Raven said.

"Was you gentle with her?" Arella said with a blush on her face.

Raven was blushing really hard."Mother we didn't go that far." Raven said.

"Don't it was just a reminder." Arella said.

"My son knows what he is doing." Mystique said.

A waiter approached their ready to take down their order."Good evening, how may i serve today?" The waiter asked.

"Well all have 4 spaghetti and meatballs specials." Mystique ordered.

"What will you have for your drink?" The waiter asked.

"I will a have a Sprite." Kurt ordered.

"I will have the same." Raven said.

"A Coca Cola for me please." Arella said.

"I will have a Pepsi. Mystique said.

The waiter writes down their orders and takes their menus."OK our orders will be momentarily." The waiter said.

"OK now to discus on how to deal with your fathers." Arella said.

"Like i said yesterday, have to both unleash their true strength and use it against them." Mystique said.

"At when the time comes." Raven said.

"Of course, for now just keep your guards up at all times." Mystique said.

The waiter arrives at their with their meals, the spaghetti was extremely delicious. Since it was Arella first time at a restaurant, she never had tasted anything so good. An hour has pat by, Mystique has paid for dinner and drives the teen back home. When they arrived back to the institute, Arella thanks her for tonight dinner, kisses her duaghter and hugs kurt goodbye, and finally opens a portal back to her home.

"Remember what we discus tonight and be careful out there." Mystique said.

"Thank you for tonight mother." Kurt said.

"Oh anything for my baby and his girl." Mystique said.

"OK that was a little to much." Kurt said.

"I'm off you to, enjoy the rest of your night." Mystique drives off and the two teens enters the institute.

"Wow tonight was very good." Raven said.

"Yes it was." Kurt said making out with Raven.

"Kurt, there you are, we are dying to play the new C_all of Duty._" Bobby said.

"You guys play with out me for a while." Kurt said going upstairs with Raven.

"Sure dude." Bobby said heading back to the lounge room.

Kurt and Raven was up in their room by themselves, Kurt get undressed first. After when he was finished, he helps Raven unzipped her gown. As he was unzipping her gown, he slowly kisses her as he was going body was starting to fell a little tense. He lays her down on the bed and slowly kisses her neck. He reaches in his drawer for a condom, and slips it his member and begin working his magic. Raven started to let looses some soft moans and it became louder while Kurt continues to work his magic.

**Two hours later**

Kurt and Raven laid next to each other, they just laid there looking up the ceiling.

"Wow i didn't my first time was going to be this intense." Raven said.

"I always know how to work magic with the girls, i wasn't to hard was I?" Kurt said.

"No, you was really gentle, well you are always gentle, I'm glad my first time was with you." Raven kisses Kurt on his cheek and the teens takes a nap.

**The last part i didn't want to put that much details, but i hope you enjoyed my latest chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Azazel's devious plan

Its has been over a week since Raven had lost her innocence to Kurt, for some reason it bought them much closer than his last four kind of news wouldn't go unnoticed in the underworld, Trigon was super surprised about his daughter's action. They only have less than a week before their children turns sixteen, Azazel come up with a plan. He and Trigon, summons back their minions to inform the of the plan.

"Lords and masters have you summoned us?" Lucias asked.

"Yes we have, we have a plan to speed up the process." Azazel answered.

"What is it you want us to do?" Marmaduke asked.

Azazel summons a magic circle, Lucas and Marmaduke feels a strange power flowing through their veins."I have now given you both shape shifting abilities, but you need to use it wisely." Azazel said.

"For what purpose do you have in store?" Trigon asked.

"I shall tell you my friends, one of you will pose a member of the X men and attack the brotherhood." Azazel said.

"HAHAHA, now i see, the other will pose as a member of the brotherhood and attack the institute." Trigon finished.

"Yes, my friend, while they are fighting, the two of you will use these stun rods, it will knock them out temporary, use that time and bring them back here." Azazel give the two minions a stun rod of their own. One of his servants show up with four glasses filled with champagne."The both of you have served us both, very well, this toast is dedicated to the both of you, now my friends, the time is approaching two new rulers will take over our thrones, a new era will begin, but first we have to get rid of two different sides along the way, Lucias, Marmaduke drink up, my plan will be set into motion tomorrow, have them duke it all at the old construction site, now everybody raise your glasses, shall our heirs will rule these realms with pride,TO US!" Azazel, Trigon and rest of the underworld have a feast to celebrate their upcoming new era.

"What a wonderful speech old friend, now the rest is up to the both you." Trigon said.

"We wont let you down master." Lucias said.

"Excellent, eat up you, you'll need your strength for tomorrow." Azazel said sipping on his champagne.

Meanwhile on earth, Raven and Kurt were doing a late night meditation session. They both sensed that something big was coming their way, all they needed to do was to keep their darker sides under control. When they were finished, the two teens went off to bed. The next morning has arrived, Raven and Kurt was up before everybody took a shower of their own, got and went to school, the rest of the institute got out of their beds and stuck with the daily routine. The bell rings and Kitty went to answer it, it was Lucias disguised as the Scarlet Witch.

"Hey Wanda, like how it going?" Kitty asked.

"I tell you how its going." Lucias blast her with a few hex bolts.

"What the hell is going on?" Scott see Kitty unconscious on the floor."Wanda what are you doing?" Scott uses his optic blast.

"Whatever the hell i want." Lucias continues to launch a series of hex bolts.

"_X men we have trouble in the main hall, Scott and Kitty need help, its time to suit up" Xavier communicated telepathically. _

The rest of X-men shows in their suits, ready for battle without Kurt and Raven. Everybody rushes in for an attack, but Lucias hexes them all."

"Lets finish this at the old construction site." Lucias said.

"Oh we'll be there bub." Wolverine said.

"Kurt and Raven must have left already." Storm said.

"Forget about them for now, let head to the construction site and end this." Beast said.

"X men let head out." Cyclops said.

Meanwhile at the brotherhood, Marmaduke disguised as Jean Grey knocks on their door and Pietro answers it.

"Oh Jean what are doing here?" Pietro asked.

Using her psychic, Jean knocks out Pietro. The rest of the brotherhood come to his aide.

"Jean what the hell are you doing?" Wanda asked.

"Just having some fun." Marmaduke said.

"I knew it was to good to be true." Toad said.

"Well why don't we finished this at the construction site." Marmaduke said.

"Yeah, guys lets finish this, time to suit up." Avalanche said.

**Twenty minutes later**

Both the X men and the brotherhood was ready for battle.

"Wanda you're so going to pay for what you did this morning." Storm said.

"Me, Jean was the one who attacked us this morning." Wanda said.

"Yeah, right like i would do something like that." Jean said.

"Its to time pay..." Avalanche was interrupted by on of Cyclops's optic blast."That's it Summers." Avalanche cause an earthquake to make to lose their balance.

Kitty charges at her ex, she phases through him and performs a spin kick."Lance what is your deal?" Kitty sees Quicksilver come towards her, and focuses on getting back at Jean.

"You're all mines Red." Quicksilver said running towards the telepath.

"We'll see about that." Jean uses her telepathy and sends Quicksilver flying.

Wolverine and Beast faces off with Pyro and the Blob."You know mate, something about this not this right at all." Pryo said.

_Sniff sniff _"You know, flame boy is right, seems like someone want us to to fight, but for what?" Wolverine asked.

"Now that i think about it, Kurt and Raven was the first ones to leave for school early." Kitty said.

"This whole fight was a diversion to get to them." Avalanche said.

"It was." Mystique shows up to the scene with Arella by her side.

"Who are you?" Cyclops asked.

"I am Arella from Azarath, I'm also Raven's mother." Arella introduces herself.

"What are you doing here?" Wolverine asked.

"To find out where our children has gone to." Mystique said.

"Both of their fathers has send their top minions to retrieve them." Arella said.

"We have to find them, before it to late." Mystique said.

Kurt and Raven was breakfast at a local diner, every once in a while Kurt comes here to get some peace of his own, along with some home style pancakes.

"Wow these pancakes are out of this world." Raven said.

"Yep, they're sure are." Kurt said while munching of his pancakes.

"Well we have made it this far, its time to complete phase two." Marmaduke said..

"Yes, lets." Lucias and Marmaduke rushes in the diner in their original form, all the customers quickly quiver with fear.

"Marmaduke." Raven rushes out of her seat.

"Lucias, tell both of our fathers that we're not interested." Kurt said with anger.

"That is not an option." Lucias said rushing to him.

"Lets switch opponents." Raven said.

"Cool with me." Kurt and Raven switched opponents, Kurt was fighting Marmaduke, Raven was fighting Lucias.

"Come at me with everything you got." Lucias said.

"With pleasure." Raven use her powers, sending a shower of chairs flying towards Lucias, she manages to dodge them all.

Lucias shape shift into her old leader Robin."Raven what happened to you, the whole city is destroyed along with us." Lucias said disguised as Robin.

"It wasn't my fault, my father somehow gotten into my head, it my powers go berserk." Raven said

Lucias shape shift into her original form and punches Raven in the gut." HAHAHA, got you." Lucias sends Raven flying across the diner.

"That was a dirty trick." Raven tries her best to recover, but Lucias hits her with her stub rod.

"That should keep you silent for a while." Lucias observes Marmaduke's fught with Kurt.

"Come big boy, is that all you got." Kurt said throwing a massive amount of punches.

_"Man this bastard is super to beat, no wonder he is the toughest kid at school." Marmaduke thought to himself.  
_

"Come on you asshole." Kurt continues to throw punches and kicks.

Marmaduke shape shifts into Kurt's fourth ex girlfriend Amanda Sefton."Kurt what happened to us, everything was fine until she came along." Marmaduke said disguised as Amanda.

"Nice try dickhead, that won't on me." Kurt's legs is surrounded by a dark aura, he uses it launch a powerful kick that send Marmaduke into a critical state.

"Impossible." Marmaduke said in a big amount of pain.

Lucias sneaks up behind Kurt with her stuns rod, Kurt stops her in time. With the little amount of strength Marmaduke has left, he use his stun rod on Kurt. After that he passes out, Lucias opens up two portal, one leading her to Azazel and the other leading to recover with an unconscious Raven on his shoulder.

"The deed is finish, now we can return to our masters, best of luck to the best of us." Marmaduke said.

"Don't forget about the ceremony, for our new masters." Lucias said.

"I'll shall not forget friend." Marmaduke and Lucias enters their portal and goes on their separate ways until it was time for the ceremony.

Mystique, Arella, the X men and the brotherhood returns to the institute ton inform the professor about Kurt and raven. As they arrived they see a group of four teenagers.

"No way it can't be, i thought you guys were dead." Arella said.

"We don't die that easily, Arella it's good to see you." Robin said.

"I'm guessing you're guys old teammates the Teen Titans." Mystique said.

"Yes, we are, I'm Robin the leader. Robin introduces himself.

The next to introduce himself was a half human half robot named Cyborg."It's good to meet you guys the names Cyborg." Cyborg introduces himself to the team.

The next was a Tamranian princess named Starfire."Greeting to all of you, I'm Starfire from Tamaran, it's a pleasure to work with you guys to bring our friends back home." Starfire said.

The last was a green skinned animal shape shifter named Beast boy, before becoming a member of the titans, he was a former member of the Doom Patrol."Hey dudes, how's it going the name is Beast Boy, we're in for a major battle." Beast boy said.

"Its nice to meet you all, but how did you get find your friend here.?" Jean asked.

"We tracked her by our old communicators, after all these months we manages to get this thing to work." Cyborg said.

"There was an incident at the diner, two demonic figures took off with both Raven and Kurt." Xavier informed the teams.

"How do we get to them?" Cyclops asked.

"I can open a portal leading to Trigun, robin the ring of Azur might not be enough, here is a taste of my power. Arella give the teen titans and the X Men some of here power."Every all of together, you should be able to defeat Trigon." Arella said.

"How do we get to Azazel?" Beast asked.

"Easy there is an old portal in my closet that will lead us to him." Mystique said.

"We should be divided into two teams, one will taken down Trigon and the other teams will take down Azazel." Xavier suggested.

The X men, the Brotherhood, and the Teen Titans were divided into two teams. Mystique's team had Cyclops, Cyborg, Pyro, Avalanche, Jean, Spike, Beast Boy, Storm, Scarlet Witch, Wolfbane, Berserker,Rogue and Shadowcat. On Arella's team there was Robin, Starfire, Blob, Toad, Quicksilver, Beast, Wolverine, Ice man, Jubilee,Sunspot,Cannonball,Boom Boom,and Multiple. Arella open a portal leading her team to Trigon's Realm, Mystique activates her portal leading her team to Azazel's realm.

_"OK team we have two teenagers in two different realms, defeat their fathers and bring them back to earth." Xavier communicated telepathically._

_"Don't worry Chuck, we'll bring them both back." Wolverine communicated back._

_"I wish you all the best of luck, Xavier out." Xavier said._

**This has to the longest chapter in this story, Arella's team is up against Trigon in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it.  
**

**PS: I think i need to work on Pyro's ascent a little better.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Team Arella vs Trigon

Raven wakes up in a room, it wasn't her room from the institute, it was a room filled bones and skulls. She walks around the room wearing a demonic tribal outfit, she realized that she was back in her father's realm. Trying to find a way out, Marmaduke comes in her room.

"My dear princess, i hope you are ready to take responsibilities as the new ruler of this realm." Marmaduke said.

"Forget it i don't want nothing to do with all of this." Raven said with anger.

"HAHAHA, you have no choice my dear, your father is waiting _snap." _Marmaduke call two guards to escort her to her father's throne room.

"No you cant, I wont do, let me go you bastards." Raven was desperately trying to break free from the guards grasp, but it was no use.

After the two guards arrived at the throne room, there was a big crowd of Trigon's subjects, awaiting for Raven to accept her place as the ruler. Raven was started to sweat, she needed a way to escape and fast. When she arrived in front of her face to face, everybody bows.

"To my one and only daughter, it is time for you to take my place and rule these dimensions." Trigon said.

"Forget it dad, it is not going to happened." Raven said.

"Yes it well, because you are to remain here for all eternity." Trigon said.

"Over my dead body." Raven's eye starts to glow, she uses her power against him, it was use against him.

"HAHAHAHA, you could keep trying all you want my child, it is just pointless and you know it." Trigon taunts her.

_"I guess i have to play along for now." Raven thought to her self._"OK fine i do it." Raven said.

"Excellent, shall the ceremony begin." Trigon's minions throws a big celebration to honor their new ruler.

Meanwhile, after Arella and her team arrived, they followed to sound of a celebration. When they all came upon the celebration, Robin throws one of his smoke bombs, and starts attacking the minions.

"Smoke bombs, it can't be, Robin." Raven said.

"It's been a while Raven." Robin said

"Raven, it's good to see you again, old friend."Starfire said.

"No way Starfire, how did you guys find me? Raven asked.

"Your mother brought us here along with a lot of support." Robin said.

"We're here to take you back to Earth my child." Arella said.

"Mother, mother."Raven starts shedding tears and her mother comforts her.

"It's OK, mother is here." Arella said comforting her daughter.

"Mother, I'm scared, i don't want none of this." Raven said while wiping her tears.

"Don't worry, we will use everything we got against your father." Robin said.

"I hope you bastards are ready for hell fight, yo." Toad said.

"Fine it's a fight you want, it's a fight you're gonna get, ATTACK!" Trigon call out all of his forces against Arella's team.

As the team was fighting Trigon's army, one his guards snatches Raven. Arella, Wolverine, Robin, Starfire, and Quicksilver went after them. The battle was starting to get intense, half of Trigon's army was already taken, some back up was called to finish the job. Thanks to the power Arella gave them, the rest of the team recovered and got back into the battle.

"We're going after Raven guys, Beast watch over the rest of team." Wolverine commanded.

"Well do." Beast said while bashing two demon soldiers heads.

"Trigon stop this madness, and let her live her life as a normal teenager." Arella said.

"Never, her place is here on my throne." Trigon blast a laser beam from his eyes, but was deflected by Wolverine.

"OK bub, attacking a woman like that is pure insanity." Wolverine slashes his claws at Trigon's chest, causing a massive amount of damage.

"Why you little shit, take this." Trigon throws some lava balls towards Wolverine, Quicksilver creates a twister using his speed, changing the course back to Trigon, causing some more damage.

"Not so tough are you now." Quicksilver speeds around Trigon, which caused him to trip.

"Now it is my turn." Starfire sends a star beam from her hands, and hit Trigon's chest, it was hard for him to recover, he was starting to fell weaker after each hit.

"I can't this anymore...OW." Trigon got hit by one Arella most powerful spells.

"Listen, Trigon, my daughter has the right to live her life the way she want to, you have no right to chose her destiny, only she can." Aeralla pulls out a book.

"Mother is that what i think it is?" Raven asked.

"It, now it's time to get rid of this bastard once and for all, everyone gather around and hold hands and repeat the magic i taught you. Arella commanded.

Everyone including Raven, and closes their eyes and holds hands, and say the magic words. "**AZARATH METRION** **ZENTEHOS**!" Everyone shouted, the book Arella pulled out started to pulling Trigon inside the book.

"All are making a mistake, i will be back and my child will take over the throne." Trigon was sucked into the book.

"How do we get we get rid of him for good?" Quicksilver asked.

"Easy." Raven takes the book and drops it in a pit of lava."Who ever gets sucked into this book, well never come back once the book itself is destroyed." Raven answered.

"Now let gathered the rest of the team and head back home." Arella and the others heads back to where they Beast and the rest of team."OH lord what happened in here?" Arella noticed the demon all over the demon blood all the room and on their uniforms.

"Well we had one hell of a fight." Iceman said.

"Bobby language, it was an intense battle, army after army." Beast said.

"Thanks to the power you gave us, we gained our stamina and strength, and we kept on fighting." Jubilee said.

"Trigon has been defeated, now the battle is over." Arella summons a magic circle, everyone stands in it, she gathers up the power she lended, before the battle.

"We can finally go back home on earth?" Multiple asked.

"Yes we can." Arella open a portal leading the back to the institute.

"By the way, if you are here with me, where is Beast Boy and Cyborg?" Raven asked.

"They went off on another team, to rescue your boy toy." Starfire answered.

"You know of our relationship?" Raven asked.

"It is the biggest news around the institute." Robin answered.

"Oh gosh." Raven started to blush.

"OK guys it's now or never." Iceman said.

Raven, Starfire, and Robin enters the portal and returns back to the institute safely. Xavier enters the main hall to con graduate them.

"It looks like you guys had hard battle." Xavier said.

"You have no idea." Quicksilver said.

"Raven it's good to see well and what is up with that outfit?" Xavier asked while a little blood ran down his nose.

The outfit had on only covered her top and bottom, wearing this in front of everybody made her a little embarrass."I forgot about wearing this, i could save this for a special someone." Raven said.

"That's the spirit girl!" Tabitha shouted.

Raven went upstairs to change into a different outfit. The rest of guy's nose began to leak a little blood. Five minutes later Raven goes downstairs wearing a Blue blouse with a blue pair of jeans and blue sneaker.

"What has been going around here, since when raven started wearing regular clothes?" Robin asked.

"A lot has happened young man." Beast said.

"Now all of that is out of the way, now we have to wait for Mystique's team to return." Wolverine informed the rest of the group.

"Oh yes, the rest is up to here to bring back Kurt." Xavier said.

_"Come back to Kurt, my love, i will be waiting for." Raven thought to herself._

"Raven is everything ok?" Arella asked.

"Yeah, everything didn't go as we planned at that dinner." Raven answered.

"I know darling, all this was unexpected, but you're safe that all that matters, don't worry Kurt will return, like you said he is the toughest kid in your school." Arella said.

"He is mother, he is just like his mother." Raven said with a smile on her face.

**Only a couple of chapters to go, Mystique and her team will face off against Azazel and his forces. Next chapter will be posted soon so please review in the meantime.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Team Mystique vs Azazel

Kurt is having a nightmare, facing his true inner self. He wakes up in a blue colored, wearing blue colored armor and a cape. That's when he realized that he was in his father's realm. Lucias comes into his to his room with a couple of guards and escorts him to his father throne room.

"Well young prince, why waste your time with Trigon's child, when you could spend the rest of your days with me as your queen." Lucias said in a seductive tone.

"Forget it attacking us in a diner, with innocent people in there, no way." Kurt said.

_"You don't know what you are saying, we could have our heirs or heiress, once you become king after the ceremony."_ Lucias whispers in Kurt's ear.

_"Thanks, but no thanks, I'm already taken."_ _Kurt whisper back. _

"It doesn't matter she is probably taken over her father's throne by now, it's your turn." Lucias said.

"We'll see about that." Kurt said.

As they arrived in through the main hall, there was gathering of Azazel's priest and warriors holding a feast in honor of their new king. Kurt sits next to his father, and everybody raises their glass and propose a toast to Kurt.

"My son, it's time you take over the throne in my honor, cheers to my only heir worthy of ruling this realm." Azazel raises from his seat along with his other followers.

"My lord, we have a problem, Mystique and her team has invaded our realm..." Azazel's subject was sliced in half by Pyro's fire sword.

"Good day mate, i hope we haven't interrupted anything did we?" Pyro asked.

"What is the meaning of this?" Azazel was outraged with the intrusion.

"You what we came for dip shit, i came here to take my son back home." Mystique said.

"Guards, take my son to the tower where he will be safe." Azazel commanded his son.

"Yes sir." Guard 1 grabs Kurt and Azazel goes with them.

"Lucias, i will need your assistance." Azazel said.

"Yes my lord." Lucias follows him.

"NO that asshole is not getting away with my son, Wolfbane, Scarlet Witch, Rogue, Cyborg and Cyclops you guys are with me, Storm can you handle the rest of these clowns?" Mystique asked.

"Of we can, your son needs you, left these demon scum to us." Storm said.

"Ma, we have to get going, they're getting away." Rogue said.

"Of, Wolfbane see if you track them with your sense of smell." Mystique commanded.

"Of course lassie." Wolfbane transforms into her wolf form, and follows Azazel's trail, the rest follow her into to a flight of stair."They went up those stairs." Wolfbane pointed out their direction.

"Come guys, let get going, my brother needs me." Rogue said.

"I don't think so, your lives ends here." Lucias was blocking their path with two guards.

"I called dibs on this bitch." Rogue and Scarlet Witch said at the same time.

"You girls get the demon girl, Cyborg and I got the guards." Cyclops said.

"Sounds like a plan." Cyborgs activates his weapon systems."Bring it on demon bastards, i have a lot of juice with your names on it." Cyborg blast a sonic boom at one of the guards.

"Attack!" Lucias commanded the guards.

"Here you piece of junk take this." Guards tries to punch Cyborg, he manage to dodge it and he counters the punch with an uppercut."Impressive for worthless trash." Guard 1 taunts him.

"That's it I'm tired of your mouth,_ Hyper Beam" _Cyborg launches a huge beam from his chest, causing guard 1 to disintegrate."Boo Yah he is out here." Cyborg was feeling good about his victory.

"That was cool, now it's my turn." Cyclops charges at Guard 2, they throw punches after punches, Cyclops lands some major hits against the guard." Now take this _OPTIC BEAM." _Cyclops launches his most powerful attack against the guard, which caused him to also disintegrate.

"Great work guys." Rogue congraduate the boys, until Lucias pull on her hair."OW what the hell?" Rogue asked.

"So Kurt is your brother huh, well not for long, i shall kill you for good." Lucias' fangs started to grow large, she makes an attempt to bite Rogue, Scarlet Witch kicked her in the face.

"Alright guys, catch up with Mystique and Wolfbane, we'll take care of her." Scarlet Witch said.

"We're out see you at the top, let go Cyclops." Cyborg said continuing going up the stairs.

"Of course." Cyclops follows him.

"Now where were we?" Scarlet witch cracking her knuckles.

"OW, you shall die with her." Lucias charges at Scarlet Witch, she kicks her again, causing her stumble on her knees.

"OK girl lets finish this." Rogue and Scarlet Witch stand side by side, they both make a fist of their own, they punched her dead in her face, causing her to launched out of the stairwell and fall s into the lava pit.

"Look like we did it, now let head to the top with the others." Scarlet Witch said.

"What are we waiting for, let go." Rogue heads to the top, with Scarlet Witch behind her.

Meanwhile at the top of the tower, Azazel has Kurt by his side. Mystique and Wolfbane arrived just in time, Wolfbane transform into her hybrid form.

"A werewolf, you brought a werewolf in my realm?" Azazel asked.

"You could say, Wolfbane, kiss kiss." Mystique said.

_Woof_,Wolfbane sharpens her claws and fangs and charges at Azazel, she land a slash attack at his chest.

"That was pure luck, now takes this. Azazel summons a magic staff and blast a few lighting bolts from it."

"Wolfbane, come back towards me, we need a plan." Mystique said.

"Guards, Lucias, lets finish them off together." Azazel calls for his followers.

"Sorry to tell but, they all gone." Cyborg, Cyclops, Rogue, and Scarlet Witch shows up to the scene.

"NO it can't be, Lucias my most loyal servant is gone lets finish this." Azazel charges at the team, but Kurt judo throws him."Kurt what are you doing?" Azazel asked.

"Protecting my real friends and family." Kurt said.

"You traitor!" Azazel yelled.

"How can i be a traitor, if i was never by your side to begin with?" Kurt said.

"Kurt my son take this." Mystique throws him a sword to finish his father off."I know its early, but Happy Birthday son." Mystique said.

"Thanks mother, now lets finish this dad." Kurt pulls out his new weapon.

"Fine if that's the way you wanted." Azazel's staff transform into a sword.

Azazel charges at Kurt trying to land his first blow, Kurt doges and lands a few slashes causing major damage. Kurt lands of physical attacks, Azazel dodges, teleporting behind Kurt, he counters his attack with a punch to the face. Azazel started to bleed, he unleashes his dangerous attacks, Kurt manages to deflect it, he charges his sword with a dark aura, he lands a major blow to his father's chest. Azazel was breathless, he falls into a huge pit of lava, and was never to be seen again.

"Well it's over, it's all over." Kurt raises his sword to announce his victory.

"My son you did it, you defeated your father for good." Mystique started to shed some tears and hugs hr son and daughter.

"Ma why are hugging me for, this Kurt's moment of triumph." Rogue said.

"I know, but we mind as well make a family moment." Mystique said.

"No arguing there." Rogue hugs her mother and brother."

"OK guys i think we need to regroup with the other team and head out of there." Cyborg said.

"Lets go back to the main hall." Mystique lead the team to the main hall where they left Storm. When they got there Storm and her was exhausted from their battle, there also blood on their outfit.

"Hey guys like i see you were successful." Shadowcat said.

"Yes they was, now we could go back home." Kurt said.

Arella manages to open a portal to Azazel's realm back to the institute. When they got back, everybody else was waiting for arrival. Xavier greets and congraduate them.

"Well you guys had it rough out there." Iceman said.

"Yeah we sure did mate." Pyro said.

"That is a bad ass armor elf." Wolverine said.

"Thanks i may have found my new battle outfit." Kurt said.

"Kurt, i was so worried about you, but you made it back." Raven was so happy to see her boyfriend.

"Now the battle is over where are we going to go?" Beast boy asked.

"Good question, Beast Boy." Cyborg said.

"Why don't you all stay here, all is super powered being are welcome here." Xavier said.

"We have reunited with our friend, even at our old home, we never seen Raven this happy." Starfire said.

"Now that is settled, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, will you follow me please." Xavier and Beast takes the two titans to the lab.

"Everybody else go change, we had a little to much excitement for today." Wolverine said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Storm said.

**Thirty minutes later**

Everybody on Mystique's team changed into a different set of clothes. Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy comes in the main hall with a human appearance that gave Robin a real shock.

"Guys is that you?" Robin asked.

"Yes it's us, we in disguise thanks to watches." Starfire asked.

"The folks around here are terrify of mutants, so we have to blend in, like we are normal human being." Cyborg said.

"Don't worry my new friend, you will used to it." Kurt said.

"Now we can enjoy the whole day just relaxing." Raven said.

"OK guys we have to leave." Mystique said.

"Already?" Kurt said.

"We just need some rest." Mystique said.

"I will be leaving to, but I'll be back soon." Arella said.

"OK mother, see you soon." Raven said.

"Who is up for some _Call of Duty?_" Bobby said.

"I want some major payback, from last time Bobby." Raven said.

"Bring it on." Bobby said.

**Three days later**

The whole institute is in the backyard hosting a BBQ, celebrating Kurt and Raven's sixteenth birthday. Everybody including the brotherhood was enjoying was grilling burgers and franks on the , Mystique, and Ororo was in the kitchen baking a cake for the two teens. Everybody else was playing volleyball in the pool. Moments later, Mystique, Ororo, and Arella come out with a three layer chocolate cake with a special blue whole institute gathered around and started singing Happy Birthday. After singing happy birthday, Raven started receiving birthday cards, while Kurt on the other hand sees the all the putting on blue lipstick just for him, luckily he was in his human form, one by one the girls gave a kiss which took up his whole knowing the whole institute was being from a far distance.

"Well those cruddy titans found a new home." Gizmo said.

"Who is that guy Raven is with, he looks extremely cute." Jinx said.

"It looks like they are celebrating a birthday." Mammoth said.

"It doesn't matter, it looks like the titans has some new friends, it looks we should invites some our own friends for this party, send an invitation to whatever villain you can, and have them meet us here." Slade said.

"Yes sir." Billy Numerous said.

"Enjoy yourselves for now titans, we will get rid of you all once and for all." Slade said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of this story, there will be a sequel to this story, but i wont get started on it until after the Superbowl. Please take the time to review, thank you for reading.**


End file.
